ghiblifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Marco Pagot
thumb|Marco Pagot als junger Pilot im 1.Weltkrieg Marco Pagot, auch als Porco Rosso bekannt, war einst ein heldenhafter Pilot des ersten Weltkrieges der italienischen Luftwaffe. Anschließend setzte er sich zur Ruhe und verdient sich nun sein Geld als Kopfgeldjäger. Zudem hat er den Kopf eines Schweins. Persönlichkeit Marco's Aussehen präsentiert seine politische Einstellung und weniger einen Fluch. Marco liebt es, sich auszuruhen. So lauscht er dem Radio in seinem Liegestuhl, während er eine französische Zigarre der Marke Gitane raucht. Obwohl er oft sein Leben riskiert, indem er Luftpiraten jagt, will er Fio von gefährlichen Abenteuern abraten. Er scheint selbstsicher zu sein, indem er Männerarbeit mehr schätzt als die von Frauen, wenn sie an seinem Flugzeug basteln. Jedoch ändert sich seine Meinung, als Fio ihr Können demonstriert. Er erinnert sie daran, mehr auf sich selbst zu achten. So bittet er Fio, keine Nachtschichten zu machen. Marco ist das Gegenteil von Curtis, aber sie haben eins gemeinsam: Sie demonstrieren ihre Flugkünste. So fliegt er um das Hotel Adriano, um Gina seine Flugkünste zu zeigen. Auch zeigt er nicht sein volles Potenzial im Kampf gegen Curtis. thumb|Marco kennt die Pläne von Mamma Aiuto. Da er Kopfgeldjäger und so der Erzfeind der Luftpiraten ist, beschlagnahmt er nicht all das erbeutete Geld, damit die Luftpiraten ihr Flugzeug reparieren können. Da er die Taktik der Luftpiraten kennt, holt er sie schneller ein, als sie es erhofft haben. Verwandlung und Leben Auch wenn Marco das Gesicht eines Schweins hat, ist er ein Mensch. In einer Nacht sieht Fio ihn als Mensch. Auch ist es kein „Fluch“, wie Gina sagt. Marcos Aussehen spiegelt seine politische Einstellung wider. Er ist im Jahr 1893 in Genf geboren und aufgewachsen. Mit 17 Jahren wird er ein ausgezeichneter Pilot. Mit dem Talent wird er zum Helden im 1. Weltkrieg. Zu der Zeit gewann er viele Freunde, von denen manche ihn bis heute begleiten: Bellini (umgekommen), Ferrari, Gina und Herr Piccolo. Er war ein Patriot, was durch das R am Rumpf seiner Savoia S.21 zum Ausdruck gebracht wird. Das R steht für Rosso (dt. rot) und Rupubblicanno (dt. Republikaner). Gegen Ende des Weltkriegs ändert sich jedoch seine Haltung.The Art of Porco Rosso (eng.), Seite 81.The Art of Porco Rosso, Seite 81.The Art of Porco Rosso, Seite 85. Auf einem Kontrollflug wird sein Schwadron von Österreichisch-ungarischen Flugzeugen angegriffen. Marco überlebt, aber sein Freund Bellini kommt um. Dann wendet er der Luftwaffe seinen Rücken zu. Bis heute wird er von der Geheimpolizei der Faschisten gesucht. Was gegen Filmende mit ihm geschieht, wird im Film Porco Rosso von Studio Ghibli nicht erläutert. Gina ist die beste Freundin Gina und Marco kennen sich schon von Jugend an. So fliegt Marco mit ihr im Flugzeug Adriano. Später wird er Trauzeuge von Gina und Bellini. Jedoch gesteht er Gina seine Liebe nicht, obwohl beide sich lieben. Bisher hat Gina drei Ehemänner verloren. Sie ist Marco dankbar, dass er immer an ihrer Seite stand. So riskiert Gina ihr Leben, um Marco nach Mailand zu schaffen und ihn vor der herannahenden italienischen Luftwaffe zu warnen. Marcos Ende Nach dem Kampf gegen Curtis schwärmt die italienische Luftwaffe ihm entgegen und ist nah dran. Marco bietet Curtis an, ihm dabei zu helfen, die Luftwaffe abzulenken. Im Abspann des Films berichtet Fio, dass sie Marco nie wieder gesehen hat. In der letzte Szene sieht man jedoch ein rotfarbiges Flugzeug am Hotel Adriano, fern von den angelegten Schiffen: center|400px Jedoch kann nicht sichergestellt werden, dass es sich um Marcos Savoia S.21 handelt. Name thumb|Der Heldenname wird in Zeitungen ausgeschrieben. Der echte Marco Pagot arbeitete mit Hayao Miyazaki an der Serie Sherlock Hound. Er ist der Sohn von Nino Pagot, der Autor des ersten italienischen Zeichentrickfilms . Im Internet findet sich häufiger die Schreibweise Marco Pa'gg'ot. Da sich der Name eben auf Hayaos ehemaligen Kollegen bezieht, ist die korrekte Schreibweise Marco Pa'g'''ot. Der schweinische Marco wird im Film häufiger '''Porco Rosso' genannt. Nur selten wird er mit seinem wahren Namen Marco Pagot angesprochen, wie z.B. von Gina. Porco Rosso ist eine Abkürzung von Porcellino Rosso, dessen Ausschreibung in Zeitungen zu lesen ist. Einzelnachweise en:Porco Rosso (character) fr:Marco Pagotto ja:紅の豚#.E7.99.BB.E5.A0.B4.E4.BA.BA.E7.89.A9